


But This is Gunna Take Me Down

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift, Death of Captain America, Despair, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And his voice is a familiar sound, "nothing lasts forever."</p><p>Otherwise known as the time Taylor Swift gave me a vision of Steve's last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But This is Gunna Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> "As maybe the world's leading authority on waiting too long, don't."

Tony stands shocked and cowering in the corner, staring at his hands.  
Steve is sprawled in bucky's arms, blood in places it shouldn't be, blood dripping from his mouth, eyes fogged and the pain evident every time Steve's chest rises and falls.  
"Please Stevie, not like this. Don't leave me please Steve I can't do this without you"  
Steve struggles to speak but no words come. Bucky shakes his head over him. "We were supposed to be together forever."  
Steve's mouth turns in something close to a smile "Nothing lasts forever" His voice is familiar but there's a quality in it Bucky can't quite define.  
Bucky's thumb rubs across Steve's temple and then he feels gravity help push their foreheads together, noses nuzzling softly. Bucky's voice is a whisper "I love you"  
Steve breathes out, as though the weight of the world has been taken off his shoulders.  
Suddenly Bucky can see it so clear, the life they could have shared. Maybe Bucky never fell, maybe Steve wouldn't have married Peggy, maybe they could have run together. Maybe if Steve hadn't crashed into the ice he would have gotten to him earlier. They could have lived in peace on some coast and never talked to anyone else again. That's where they should be, on the beach, hand in metal hand, building a life that didn't include saving the world.  
Steve was his world and he couldn't save him. This was going to take him down.  
The blood from Steve's mouth was now smeared over Bucky's lips, and he didn't care. He murmured loving wimpers into Steve's lips and prayed for forgiveness for the mistakes he had made. He felt the last breathe leave Captain Americas lips.  
It was too much, too fast, and despair turned to rage as he layed Steve out and turned to Tony, lunging out and wrapping his hands around Tony's neck.  
"Steve's dead" Bucky screams, the sound tearing at open wounds.  
Tony looks at him with empty eyes. "Kill me. I deserve it, right? I killed...There's no coming back from this."  
The rage is still there, but in Tony's eyes he sees his pain mirrored. It's like he can hear Steve in his mind, a guardian angel,telling him what to do. Barnes drops Tony and he falls to the ground. "If I have to live, so do you. God knows that's what Steve would want. He'd want us to remember him in some perfect moment. Not to tear ourselves up over the details."  
The words are meant to be kind but his tone is biting. What Bucky doesn't say is that it so easily could have gone the other way, Steve sobbing over a lifeless Tony. When you go to war with a friend, the lines get blurred. The emotions are high and the risks are higher, and no one ever thinks it will come down to this. He knows what Steve would do, but it's hard to ignore the trigger finger twitch to kill Tony there and then.  
Tony scoffs but his eyes are dead, staring at Steve. "If it makes anyone feel better, I'll definitely dream about him."  
"This isn't over, Stark."  
"But it is, Barnes."  
Tony stands and exits the corridor, leaving Bucky crawling over to Steve, giving him the freedom to cradle his dead friend, and sob into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
> Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
> I thought heaven can't help me now.  
> Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down
> 
> He's so tall and handsome as hell  
> He's so bad but he does it so well  
> I can see the end as it begins  
> My one condition is
> 
> Say you'll remember me  
> Standing in a nice dress,  
> Staring at the sunset, babe  
> Red lips and rosy cheeks  
> Say you'll see me again  
> Even if it's just in your  
> Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
> Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh.
> 
> I said, "No one has to know what we do, "  
> His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
> And his voice is a familiar sound,  
> Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now
> 
> He's so tall and handsome as hell  
> He's so bad but he does it so well  
> And when we've had our very last kiss  
> My last request it is
> 
> Say you'll remember me  
> Standing in a nice dress,  
> Staring at the sunset, babe  
> Red lips and rosy cheeks  
> Say you'll see me again  
> Even if it's just in your  
> Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
> Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh.
> 
> You see me in hindsight  
> Tangled up with you all night  
> Burning it down  
> Someday when you leave me  
> I bet these memories  
> Follow you around
> 
> You'll see me in hindsight  
> Tangled up with you all night  
> Burning it down  
> Someday when you leave me  
> I bet these memories  
> Follow you around
> 
> Say you'll remember me  
> Standing in a nice dress,  
> Staring at the sunset, babe  
> Red lips and rosy cheeks  
> Say you'll see me again  
> Even if it's just pretend
> 
> Say you'll remember me  
> Standing in a nice dress,  
> Staring at the sunset, babe  
> Red lips and rosy cheeks  
> Say you'll see me again  
> Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend)  
> Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh  
> In your wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh  
> (Even if it's just in your wildest dreams) ah-ha  
> In your wildest dreams, ah-ha.


End file.
